halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Archer Missile
Untitled Is This an Archer Missile?I saw a few of those at the beginning of tsavo highway and if you look closly you can see surface to air on it. Changed something I change the Line that said: "They are very effective against single ships, which is why most capital ships are armed with varying sizes of rotary cannons." This didn't make any sense. It makes more sense if it says: "They aren't very effective against single ships, which is why most capital ships are armed with varying sizes of rotary cannons." This is a valid edit. Don't revert it. :You could just make an account or something, or put in your summary. That is, if they have that for anonymous users... You didn't really have to make a comment on the talk page telling what you did. -[[User:Stigma-231|Umos 'Qikost] Sword-wielding Minors and Shining Blue Spiders Comm 22:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Changed again I changed again the part about archer missiles not being effective against single ships. In Fall of Reach page 319, Archer missiles from the UNSC Pillar of Autumn are used to shoot down Covenant boarding craft. Anti-"air" missles would be used at longer ranges against fighters, but for close in combat, the rotary cannons are utilized. The same strategy is used on seagoing warships in present day. Also, it said each pod contains 12 missiles. In Fall of Reach page 106, the UNSC frigate Commonwealth is said to have 26 Archer missile pods, each containing 30 HE missiles when she engages a Covenant warship. I corrected that mistake, also. Clanyrdr1 18:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Archer missile pods? How do we know that the openings of the ship shown in the picture are the Archer missile pods? There are a number of other openings throughout UNSC frigates that could also be the pods. Also, the radioactivity sign makes no sense. It is known that Archer missiles use high explosives, not nuclear technology. And the propellant would surely be some sort of SRB (solid rocket booster). Clanyrdr1 18:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I thought the 'radioactive' symbol meant that those openings in the picture are exaust vents for the reactor. I assumed that the triangular openings were the archer misslile pods. FatalSnipe117 21:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Changed something again The orginal article stated that the Covenant equivalant to the Archer missile was a Plasma Turret. Not true. It is pulse lasers, and I changed it. This guy didn't really know what he was talking about all that well. Clanyrdr1 19:04, 6 June 2008 (UTC) "Varying payloads"? Where's the evidence for this? Yeah. Also, where is the evidence for the radioactive stamp?99.248.119.185 02:51, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Questionable The trivia mentions: "Halo: Contact Harvest quotes that "A single Archer missile can disable all but the most heavily-armored UNSC ships." The UNSC fires hundreds of missiles at each Covenant ship giving testimony to the incredible defensive capabilities of their shields." However, the very same thing has been said about a single MAC round in The Fall of Reach, which is far more likely. This is more likely an error or misunderstanding than a retcon. Aerid77 06:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC)